I see you
by hibaby
Summary: Kaname/OC If Kaname had to be engaged with another pureblood. He vows to love only Yuuki but feelings can't quite be controlled.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: In which Kaname was not promised to Yuki, but to another pureblood known as Miu Bamba?**

* * *

 **Kaname x OC**

 **^ might change depending on the story's course**

* * *

"The Kurans have arrived!"

Silence befell the room at the announcement.

Eyes, originally grueling pitifully at the beautiful Miu Bamba on stage, flickered over to the entrance in alarm.

A chauffeur held the handle of the door patiently, head dipped in a polite bow as the Kuran purebloods walking arm in arm entered the ballroom with their seven year old son trailing wordlessly behind.

Hushed whispers broke out in orchestrated motion.

 _"The Kurans! They're finally here!"_

 _"And we thought they will never show up..."_

 _"Poor Miu-sama was waiting all alone by herself.."_

Kaname swept his gaze indifferently over the sea of nobles parting at his saunter. They, minding of their ranks, lowered their eyes appropriately and curtsied like swans dipping into water, graceful and demure in their mannerism.

He recognized a few familiar faces from the crowd, especially one distinguished Asato Ichio reclined upon a burgundy couch with a concoction of - in hand. As if sensing Kaname's stare, he halted the swirling to meet the young pureblood's gaze head on.

"Oh Juuri! It's been such a long time!"

Rikio Bamba placed down her drink and rose. "I knew you would come!"

"How can I not come celebrate my son's engage _ment_?" Juuri mouthed the syllable contritely as she squeezed Haruka's hand _hard -_ nails digging into the meat of his palm menacingly. Haruka internally grimaced but showed a polite smile as if unbothered by the pain. He'd have a word with his wife later about the ails of anger management.

"Of course, it's only natural! What kind of ball will this be if deprived of the spotlight? Kaname-chan! Do you recognize me?"

Rikio spat out a few cherry pits and smiled kindly at the young pureblood.

Kaname nodded. "Miu-sama. It's been a long time since our last meeting."

She curled her lips, "What a dashing youngster you've become! As I said, a perfect fit to Miu!"

"Miu!" Rikio called out, stepping aside to present her daughter.

A small child wafting through the dispersing vampires appeared seconds later; the crowd followed the hem of her dress as it floated down the barium, gawked at the girl's grand headpiece shining in the dim candle lights. She blinked, amethyst eyes staring unflinchingly into Kaname's as she approached her mother.

"Kuran-sama."

The Bamba monarch smiled fondly at the girl, hand reaching out to ruffle the smooth platinum curls. "Miu is six years old this year. Just one year younger than Kaname-chan," she giggled, "Born on the exact day no less!"

Juuri gave a silent hum, her eyebrows raising just a degree in acknowledgment. "She takes after her father."

"The blood of the Hanadagi courses through her. It is only natural."

Miu Bama made her official introduction to the vampire society when she was four months old. At that time, the tuff of hair she had on her head was brown in color like her mother's. As she matured, her complexion grew fairer and fairer reminiscent of her father. Her personality too reflected lord Hanadagi's solemn nature. Even for a pureblood she was stoic and cold.

"Now this engagement between our two families is instrumental to the preservation of the purebloods. _Surely...Haruka, Juuri, you guys will follow through with it_?"

Rikio creased her eyes as Juuri's cheeks flared red in anger.

She clenched her fists and thought angrily to herself, _how dare they!_ The Bambas were presumptuous vampires, assuming themselves equal to the single most powerful pureblood clan in the world. The Kurans were the original kings of the vampire race, and to be threatened, so overtly by a pureblood of a lower echelon was enough for Juuri's voice to be suffused with hatred as she grittingly complied.

Her Yuuki, she tried to calm herself, her precious daughter was a far more suitable bride for Kaname than that Bamba chit will ever be. However for the sake of her safety, even if she and Haruka wanted to decline the arrangement, they couldn't.

Kaname warily regarded the girl abreast her mother. Her eyes bored into him with the callous cold of an adult that didn't belong on a six-year-old's face.

 _She was dangerous,_ he thought.

* * *

honestly super short but the incoming chapters will be muchhhhh longer in length. i was desperate to push this chapter out after seeing the draft rest in my doc manager for like _months!_ its like constipation man, just had to get it out.


	2. Chapter 2

As a child, there was nothing in the world that escaped Miu when it comes to desires or wants.

Her parents spoilt her like nothing else. Although they couldn't be there for her 24/7 and left her under the watchful eyes of their faithful maids and servants most of the time, they try to make it up to her in the most superficial of ways. She grew up under the callous eyes of the Vampire Council and learnt from an early age the necessity of donning a mask and tucking away all sentimentalities. This was characteristic of a pureblood, as her mother would oft tell her.

At the age of six, she was engaged with Kaname, the scion of the Kuran clan. In the world of vampires, caste is deeply imprinted in the minds of every seedling from an early age. There were the level Es, the untouchables who have long lost themselves to insanity, the level Ds who were at the brink of losing themselves, the aristocrats who enjoyed their status as the majority, and the purebloods who are the absolute authority. But even within purebloods, there exists hierarchies; little dichotomies between royalty and _royalty._ The Kurans were known to be one of the premier originators of the vampire race, and thus enjoyed almost a legendary status even among the purest of bloods. The Bambas were a secondary clan only to come into fruition after the Kurans have united the vampiric races into one, and so could be said to play second fiddle only. But their tremendous influence over the Vampire Council meant they were not to be underestimated.

* * *

"Miu-sama!"

She twisted her profile from the mirror and casted an odd glance towards her butler, who came panting into the room. "Miu-sama! Our lady has returned from Europe!"

"Oh?" She fixed her earrings and pursed her lips. "So mother has returned." It was said as matter-of-factly as possible, without any of the endearments a child might supply when referring to their parents. "Tell her I'll be in the living room as soon as I adorn my robes."

"Understood!"

Rikio was sipping her tea when Miu came down ten minutes later.

She smiled at her child and extended her the letter. "An invitation from the Kurans."

She hummed and plucked it from her mother's hands. It was signed rather nicely and she knew in a glance the handwriting belonged to his fiance, for she has seen his parents signatures and they looked significantly different.

"With all due respect, we invite you to the Kuran ball hosted in a week..." Trailing off, Miu plopped onto the couch and lowered the letter to the table.

"This is the first time you two will meet again after a year," Rikio smiled happily as she moved to card a hand through her daughter's tresses, "aren't you excited?"

Blankly, Miu shrugged, "not exactly."

Their first meeting didn't go as well as Rikio presumed it would, and neither had their last. In fact, the Kurans' disdain of them was evident starting from Juuri's look of annoyance at their first meeting and Kaname's indifferent gaze that wouldn't escape anyone's meticulous eyes. On a similar note, she too found him boring and stuck-up.

"Oh, you'll get to meet some of the other aristocratic children for the first time ever too! Isn't this exciting? Takuma will be there as well!"

Takuma was Asato Ichijo's grandson and given their close family ties, the two children were long familiar with each other. They have met multiple times in the past and her mother had always assumed this to mean their friendship was tight and relationship was good, but that most definitely wasn't the case.

Takuma is Kaname's friends and for reasons unfathomable to her, always maintained his distance, perhaps as a trickling of his best friend's obvious distaste for her.

Miu couldn't exact the reason why Kaname seem to dislike her so but she figured it had to do with this engagement her mother forced upon the other. There was really no reason for the Kurans to deny such an entanglement and wielding enough influence in the Vampire Council has allowed them to solidify this marriage.

She too had little to no goodwill about this engagement but couldn't find it within her to be so unnecessarily petty.

* * *

 **obvious timeskip here, Kaname is 10** **and Miu and 9**

 **and his parents havent died yet right? in canon? otherwise this is a plot hole rip**

 **if u find anymore obv plotholes, then it only means i spent 10 minutes typing this up and no actual thinking was expended**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaname onii-sama! You're finally back!"

Kaname closed the door behind him and pulled Yuuki into a hug as she threw herself at him. He rubbed her cheeks indulgently and walked them to the living room.

"How is my princess today?" He said, collecting Yuuki into his arms.

Tugging at his dress shirt, she nodded happily, "I've been great!"

Patting her head, his eyes darted towards his foster mother who was sitting with hands folded across from them, a gentle and content smile on her face as she watch her two children interact. "Welcome back Kaname."

He smiled, "I'm back mother."

"How is Takuma and the others?" Juuri asked as she presented him the bowl of grapes. He picked up one and fed it to Yuuki.

"Mhmm, they're fine," he uttered noncommittally while wiping his sister's dribbling chin.

Giggling, Yuuki licked her lips and beamed, "mama and I finally finished reading Snow White and the seven dwarfs!"

"Oh," Kaname arched his brow, "if Yuuki wants to hear anymore fairy tales in the future, she can ask me." He carded a hand through her smooth tresses and received her blooming grin with a small smile of his own.

"Mhmm!"

Like a newborn puppy, she gravitated naturally towards Kaname for he was both her elder brother, protector, and sole contact to the outside world which she held immense curiosity for. She has spent the entirety of her life far holed up in this pigeon den of a basement, relying on a third party to tell her the wonders of the outside; knowing nothing of the world at dawn, the gentle caress of summer rain, or the soothing tickles of wind.

"I have a present for you, Yuuki." Sifting through his pocket, Kaname pulled out a beautiful enshrined rose and presented to her.

Yuuki's eyes widened as she held the delicate item in her tiny hands and tinkled with it playfully.

"What is this Onii-sama? it's so pretty!"

She held the rose towards the light and giggled happily at the dazzling colors refracted through the ice layer.

"A millennium rose," he explained, "it's a rose that blooms once every 1000 years. I preserved it as soon as I could to show you it."

To humans, a millennium is a long period of time. To vampires, it's a passage that's a mere blink of an eye.

But to the young Yuuki who has only lived five years of her life thus, a millennium is a length of unfathomable heights.

"Wahh! Then..where do these flowers grow? Yuuki wants to see the place where it blooms!"

Juuri laughed and quipped, "Then it'll be a thousand years later for you to see them in full bloom!"

Yuuki shook her head in determination, "Yuuki will wait!"

Kaname sighed fondly and gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Oniisama will definitely take you to see them one day shall you wish for it."

For him, there was no greater satisfaction than fulfilling Yuuki's wishes and making her happy. She was...for a lack of better terms, his life.

"Alright alright now! Off the bed now princess!"

Clapping her hands, Juuri patted Yuuki on her back and hurried her off to her room, ignoring the girl's unhappy pouts and grumbles.

" _Yuuki_ _don't want to sleep just yet!"_ She protested to no avail.

" _Ahh! Mama! Niisama!"_

"A princess needs her beauty sleep." Juuri's gentle chide faded with her footsteps as the two disappeared down the hall.

When Juuri came back, Kaname was fingering the letter with a displeased look he usually adorn when Yuuki isn't present.

Sighing, she took her seat besides him and said, "Yuuki is going to be devastated to know you're betrothed to that Bamba chit. When we got to the finishing part of the story, she asked me if she'd have a prince of her own one day."

Kaname quieted and merely looked at her.

"I said, of course you will darling. But she wanted it to be you. The girl's infatuated with you, Kaname."

He knew this of course. Yuuki's affections for him were as overt as they could be. Before they betrothed him to Miu Bamba, Haruka and Juuri had actually planned to engage the two siblings. Incest is commonplace in purebloods and often the sole means of continuing the bloodline. While marriages between different clans too occurred, they were usually seen as primarily methods of securing alliances. Purebloods would more often than not prefer their own over outsiders because purity of the blood is seen as pivotal for a clan's continuation.

As a child, Yuuki learnt of how Juuri and Haruka too were siblings who fell in love and because of this, the girl grew up expecting a similar romance to play out between her and Kaname.

They had yet to inform Yuuki of her brother's engagement crafted over three years ago, deciding to tell the girl once she gets a little older but unfortunately, her feelings for him have only grown more profound in the meantime.

Were it not because of... _Rido,_ then Yuuki's existence wouldn't have to be hidden from the Vampire society at large. And then, they won't have to accept whatever humiliating terms set forth by the Bambas. Yuuki and Kaname too can pursue their happiness like she and Haruka had in the past. For these reasons, Juuri could only feel anger and hatred for Rido, the Vampire Council, the Bambas, the Hanadagis, and...the Miu girl.

However, three years have allowed Juuri enough time to cool her anger. Taking out her anger on an innocent girl who's no more than a chess piece in her family's scheme for grandeur is not something Juuri prides or _should pride_ herself in. Realizing her actions from their last meeting, Juuri felt hot shame settling in her cheeks.

She turned towards Kaname and murmured, "I know...you don't like her that much but this time around, don't ignore her like you did last time. She's still quite the pitiful girl."

Kaname shrugged, "she doesn't like me that much either."

He still remember her amethyst eyes colored with disdain and the tinge of annoyance it sent coursing through his veins at her haughtiness.

Oh he knew what kind of monster she'll grow up to be. A conniving, manipulative psychopath - just like the purebloods who grew up convinced of their own superiority.

He found nothing interesting about a spoiled brat like her.

* * *

The comb was yanked a bit too hard.

One ice-infused glare had the maid whimpering, apologizing profusely while kowtowing for mercy.

Miu waved her hand, "forget it. I'll do it myself," and sent the poor girl out the door with a jerk towards her other maids.

She eyed her reflection in the mirror, lazily feeling up the crown wrapped over her bun.

* * *

 **author note: if this reaches 8 comments, ill update in three days (after it reaches) i promise!**

 **Well endgame is gonna be Miu x Kaname I decided.**


	4. Chapter 4

**im not gonna lie guys but im weaving the plot as i write this so im just diving head first with no plan in mind so your commentaries are all very helpful to me. It's been years since I've last watched VK or engaged with the fandom so I'm conjuring a lot of stuff from memory haha. To answer some questions - Miu is not someone from our world and Yuuki is definitely going to be a problem in the future since this is gonna be a love triangle**

* * *

Chapter 4:

She kicked the pebbles - _hard-_ and they collided against his shoes.

He cried out in pain and rubbed his ankles.

"What was that for?" Grumbling, Aido frowned unhappily at Ruka.

Ruka stared impassively at him for a second before turning around to look at her parents lining outside the ballroom - no apologies given whatsoever.

Aido felt his eyelids twitch. "You.."

Sighing, Kain tugged at his cousin's arm and brought him forward, "Ruka's just feeling a little ticked today. Forgive her."

" _Today?"_ Aido rolled his eyes, "she's ticked everyday! Ah I see I see! Well of course she is! After all, she's going to see her beloved Kaname-sama's fian- _ahh!_ "

Kain pinched him, a warning look in his gaze as he silently jerked his chin towards Ruka who was still in hearing range. Aido tore his arm from his cousin's iron grip and rubbed the pinched area with teary eyes.

"Loyal dog Kain," he whispered spitefully, "you'll never get the girl if you grovel at her feet constantly!"

Kain regarded him blandly, "continue to seethe," he said as he walked forward, hands folded behind his neck.

Aido gritted his teeth, "ah sure! I definitely will!"

After the rest of the nobles arrived in their carriages, they were finally permitted into the ballroom.

It's not the first time Aido's been invited to a ball, of course. He's from a high noble family so balls were numerous to the point they would receive dozens of invitations a month. This is the first time he's been in a ball with the Bamba Childe present, however. Purebloods rarely interacted with nobles or join in their celebrations. Despite that, their presences are always welcomed. Furthermore, this was an event hosted by the Kurans. It would be pure disrespect to refuse an invitation or miss out in any way. Aristocrats wouldn't dare, but that could not be said for other purebloods.

Aido's been graced with countless aristocrats in his life, but purebloods he's seen few - countable on one hand only. The Kurans were the only constants in his life, but he has seen the Bamba Matriarch on a few occasions in the past. Her daughter, however, he has only seen a portrait of before. He only knows how most of the purebloods look based on the portraits of them hosted in the Vampire Council. Shizuka Hio, for example, is famous for her snow white hair. The young Shirabuki heiress is a known beauty.

And Miu-he knows the young pureblood resembles her father Lord Hanadagi the most. From the striking blonde hair, to the noble and graceful air she proliferated even through paintings, Aido cannot deny the anticipation he felt in seeing her in person for the first time today. It's a novelty few are granted the privilege.

Also, having an insecure and jealous Ruka in the background is always a plus.

* * *

"Kaname-sama!"

She ran up to the figure descending the stairs, hands holding out a rose. "It's for you," she swallowed thickly.

His fingers curled around the stem and stroked the silky petals.

"Thank you Ruka," Kaname chuckled, "that's very sweet of you," he paused in a faraway tone to contemplate the two boys behind her.

Kain nodded stiffly and glanced away but Aido excitedly greeted the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama! It's truly been a while!" He chirped, peeping satisfactorily at Ruka's distracted appearance. "You look fantastic as always," he continued to flatter.

"And so do you," Kaname smiled faintly. Still twirling the flower in his hand, wine-colored eyes looked briefly to the towering chandelier over everybody's heads, catching sight of the guests still pouring through double doors. The wine tables were flocked with vampires, and his own parents were busy entertaining aristocrats at the stage. The hand clenching the banister softened and he descended onto the red carpet finally, standing a few centimeters taller than both Aido and Kain.

"Why don't you three go grab something to eat?" He encouraged.

"Then let's go together Kaname-sama!" Aido responded.

The pureblood shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do so yet, there are a few guests I have to personally greet first."

Aido snapped around and scoured the various parties. He recognized many familiar faces, the child models, Touya Rima and Senri Shiki entering side-by-side, Ichijou Takuma who Aido doesn't necessarily like but felt an reluctant acknowledgement for and - _oops,_ he just made eye contact.

Takuma waved excitedly and ran over.

"Kaname! You guys are all here already?" He huffed, wiping his forehead with a cuffed sleeve.

"Yes, have the guests all arrived?" Kaname questioned.

Takuma unfurled the list he had prepared. Surveying around the room briefly, he nodded. "Seems like it. Well...except some of the uh...purebloods..." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Forget it, I have little use for them coming anyway," Kaname blandly replied.

It wasn't announced in the letter, but there is actually a reason for calling everyone here today.

"Ah, but the Shirabukis and Bambas have already arrived. They are just sitting in the upper balcony."

* * *

"An academy for the coexistence of humans and vampires?"

"Can that be achieved?"

The stunned audience members all looked at each other then back to Kuran Juuri who was passionately explaining the nuances of how such would be achieved.

On stage, his eyes trailed upwards and met those of a masked girl's.

* * *

 **I lied when I said chaps are gonna be longer smh**

 **I swear they will get longer**

 **But since I promised to get it out in 3 days, i hurried this haha. I realized I fucked the timeline real big here, since the discussion for the academy didn't come along until Yuuki was changed into a human, but fuck that. This is a fanfic and the universe is diff here ;u;**

 **I'll update faster if u update ;w;**

 **even if they are short for now.**


End file.
